


Getaway Car

by HyperionScience



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Chases, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Implied Jack/Nisha, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oral Sex, Pining, Smut, Unsafe driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperionScience/pseuds/HyperionScience
Summary: Nisha robs banks and dates Jack. Wilhelm also robs banks and pines after Nisha. After a particularly rough job and subsequent getaway, they try to find comfort in one another.





	Getaway Car

**Author's Note:**

> A vaguely Baby Driver inspired modern-day crime AU. Written for the 2019 Borderlands Mini-Bang Challenge  
My thanks in advance to the event coordinators, to my beta reader, to my wonderful artists candycornskull and biscuits, to the authors in chat for listening to me bellyache about writing this, and to ErroneousOphelia, who has agreed to be the first mate of this ship I am going down with, and also betad this fic. Always wear a seatbelt, folks!
> 
> Reblog candycornskull's art here --> https://candycornskull.tumblr.com/post/187622637968/heres-my-piece-for-the-borderlandsbigbang-its  
and biscuits' art here --> https://aliendomination.tumblr.com/post/187632844647/my-illustration-for-the-borderlands-mini-big-bang

It made him sick, the way she sat in his lap like that. 

Seated around a small round table, Wilhelm fiddled with a pocketknife to avoid meeting the gaze of his boss. He could feel Jack’s piercing stare boring into his skull, daring him to look up and see… what? Was it really so obvious he envied Jack’s woman? 

Nisha Kadam was a firecracker, five and a half feet of crazy wrapped in worn leather and cloaked in a veil of cigarettes. Wilhelm watched as she draped herself over Jack’s shoulder, her lips leaving purple gloss in their wake when she leaned in to whisper something in his ear. Her short, dark hair fell in a gentle curl down her cheek, and he pretended not to notice the way that her hat shaded her face from the harsh fluorescent lights. Thinking of her as soft was often the last mistake men were alive to make. He averted his eyes as Jack turned to face her, and told himself that the scraping of the blade on its metal case as he fidgeted with it was enough to cover up the sounds of their kiss. 

Moments passed, slowly, the pinprick tip of his knife drawing the smallest bead of blood from his thumb as he faltered in his methodical twiddling. He slid the blade firmly into the sheathe, and crammed it in his pocket. Wordlessly he stood, dropping a black duffel bag on the table, the heavy thump of its contents making the legs wobble. He cleared his throat.

Nisha looked up at him, an eyebrow arched. Her lipstick was smudged just ever so slightly at the corners of her lips, which were drawn up into a contented half smile. 

“C’mon big guy,” She drawled, and Wilhelm began to feel his heart thrumming in his chest. “Why don’t you show Jackie here what’s in the bag?”

“Oh, right.” He smiled as well, drawing the zipper back and revealing the cargo. The money nearly poured out of the bag, frantically thrown in at all angles, in neat bundles of fifties and hundreds. Jack’s eyes gleamed greedily and he leaned over, jostling Nisha in the process; The bag was pulled in, and Jack began meticulously stacking it on the polished metal surface of the table. 

“Great work, guys. This is why you’re my A team!” He beamed, thumbing through the wads of cash. Nisha watched with mild interest, leaning her head back a ways after a few moments and perching her hat over her face. She had been the one who held the bag, after all. What was in it wasn’t news to her. Wilhelm pictured the wild look in her eyes as she had, only hours earlier, stepped out of the passenger seat of his car while cocking her shotgun. He thought of the tellers who had been on the receiving end of that look, staring down the barrel of her loaded gun, and he wished that she would set it on him next.

He was pulled from his silent reverie by a wad of bills hitting him in the face, falling heavily into his lap. 

“There’s your cut.” Said Jack, handing Nisha her own, which she began to count with a few practiced flicks of her slender fingers. Wilhelm wouldn’t bother counting his own, he knew that Jack had shorted him. He reached over and took the empty duffel bag back from his employer, laying it on the floor next to his chair. 

“Same time tomorrow?”

Jack grinned, pointing at the dry erase board behind him. “Someone wasn’t paying attention.” 

He wasn’t. Even now he was in the truck with her, watching her painted lips purse as she messed with his radio, the display of his aging CD player reflecting off her nails. She sat with her shotgun perched in her lap, laying at a slight angle where it rested on her crossed legs. She always picked the station, that was just how it was. 

Nisha moved suddenly, turning in her seat to reach into the back, retrieving a worn cowboy hat and setting it on her head. Wilhelm guessed that it had once been jet-black, but years of sun had begun to bleach it and it looked to be covered in a thick layer of dust. The metal embellishments wrapping around the hat were tarnishing with age, gleaming silver faded to a dingy bronze.

She was speaking to him, her gaze averted under the hat’s wide brim, and he listened in a distant sort of way as his reverie began to fade. The fluorescents were bright, buzzing just detectably enough that he could see their flicker in the corner of his good eye. She was speaking to him.

“Earth to Wilhelm? C’mon big guy, let’s hit the trail. We have shit to do.”

She stood up, kissing Jack again before heading for the door. Wilhelm rose from his chair and began to follow, pretending not to notice the way Jack’s gaze lingered on her, the hungry way he ogled her. His boss stood as well, walking over to Wilhelm and clapping a hand down on his shoulder.

“Wil, Wil, Willy Wil Wil, what am I going to do with you?” Jack tutted as he shook his head, drumming his fingers on the soft brown fabric of Wilhelm’s shirt. Wilhelm did his best not to look at him. Jack’s eyes were frightening in every way that Nisha’s were not: Where she held a fiery gleam, a violent and spectacular passion, Jack’s eyes were empty and cold. Blue met blue and green met glass, and Wilhelm swallowed. Did he know what thoughts he harboured? Was that piercing gaze the last thing he had seen with perfect vision? 

Jack cackled and walked past him, making for the door that led into the stairwell of the destitute old building where they met up. He did not hold it open for him and before it slid shut he heard Nisha laugh along with him, heard them descend the echoing concrete steps. He had half a mind to crawl out the fire escape.

He lingered upstairs for a few minutes, tapping his foot on the floor and gazing idly at his phone before he opened the door to the stairwell and descended them two at a time. The parking garage smelled of exhaust, of concrete, and of oil, and he took a deep breath in, getting behind the wheel of his truck. Jack insisted on flashier cars for getaways, but he preferred the utility of his pickup for what constituted his daily life. He put his key in the ignition and fiddled with the radio, before he heard a knock on his window.

Nisha was standing there, peering into the truck with a hand on her hip. Her dark eyebrows were raised just slightly as she looked around, and Wilhelm found himself looking around as well. It was almost completely empty, aside from the duffel bag he had tossed on the back seat, and a half cup of coffee slowly stagnating in the cupholder. He pressed a button near his handle, and the window rolled down. 

“Jack wouldn’t give you a ride?” Wilhelm asked her, turning the radio volume down before leaning just slightly out the window. 

She rolled her eyes, reaching in through his window and pressing the button that unlocked the passenger’s side door. She walked around the front of the truck and he watched her as she went, staring straight ahead as she opened the door, leaning in with both hands planted on the worn seat.

“Jack was right, you really weren’t paying attention.” She grinned at him, that mocking, cheshire smile of hers familiarly unwelcome. “We’re on the clock, buddy. You know the drill.”

“Two in one day? The city is already swarming with cops, Jack’s fucking insane!” 

Nonetheless he got out of his truck, following Nisha to whatever sporty little number Jack had procured for them. This one was bright red. He sighed, and shook his head despondently, settling into the fine interior and beginning to adjust his mirrors. Nisha was in the passenger’s seat already, fixing her lipstick in the side view mirror as he craned his neck to see around her as he thumbed the buttons on the steering wheel.

“Fucking insane.” Wilhelm reiterated gruffly as he put his hand on the back of her headrest, turning around to look out the back window as he reversed out of the spot. He swore under his breath as he left the parkade, following the directions of his GPS obediently. Sirens screamed in the distance, and he inhaled sharply. 

Nisha seemed more comfortable, leaning in to fidget with the radio dial. She always picked the station, that was just how it was. They had been working together for several months, and he had been working for Jack even longer. She was the only person he let touch the radio. He wondered if she knew.

Before he knew it, he was pulling into the parking lot across the street from the bank they were planning to rob. A police car roared by, sirens blaring, and Wilhelm winced. He glanced over at Nisha, who was tying a bandana over her mouth and nose. Her eyes looked dangerous, devoid of fear. 

“Jack said that everyone would be too busy responding to this morning’s incident to patrol anywhere else.” She said, her voice muffled slightly by the cheap blue fabric. “But there are more security guards, look. Two at the entrance alone.” 

“Yeah.” He murmured, eyeing them up. They didn’t look too terribly special, but he could see a gun on each man’s hip. They were looking around boredly, one sipping from a paper cup, likely coffee. The steam from the cup fogged up the man’s sunglasses. Wilhelm grimaced. “So what’s the plan? You heard Jack, I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Well, the original plan was to go in guns ablazing, as per usual, but that isn’t looking like a good idea… If we had more time we could try the grift, but Jack won’t like it.” She lowered the bandana and let it hang around her neck. Her lipstick was smudged, just so. 

“What grift?” He asked, though he had turned back to look out the window, watching the guards laze about, his features set in steel.

She drummed her lacquered nails on the arm rest. “Ran it with a buddy once. Get a briefcase, get a bunch of those night deposit forms. Stand outside the bank all night, tell all the business owners the ATM is out, put the money in the briefcase, be outta town by sun-up. He said he read it in a book. Think the guy just liked excuses to carry around briefcases full of money.” 

“Well, we could run it past Jack. That being said, I don’t want to stand out here freezing my balls off all night. I’d rather just kill ‘em.” He gestured with a slight nod to the guards. The sun was beginning to set in the mid-October evening, and he wondered if they should just wait it out, until at least one of the security guys went home. Would it be worth risking Jack’s rage?

He hesitated a moment longer, realizing that he was gripping the steering wheel with a white-knuckled intensity. He had to do something, and soon, or the anticipation of it would eat him alive. 

“Go in. Take off your hat and your scarf, unbutton a few buttons, walk in, and ask for the money.” He said, solemnly. “It’s low return, but it’s the only way we’ll get anything at all. I’ll take care of security, and we’ll be in and out before the cops know we were here.” 

She thought about this for a moment, her lips pursed in quiet concentration. She reached up and untied the bandana, dropping it on the floor of his car. He willed his blood not to boil.

“Alright. Give me 4 minutes. Keep the guards distracted.” Nisha popped open the car door, plopping her hat down on the seat behind her before he could protest. She shut the door and strode confidently into the bank. Wilhelm, at a loss, got out of the car as well, and without a better plan popped the hood half-assedly, and stared into it. 

He wasn’t sure how an engine block that big could fit into such a small space, but it did, and he grinned to himself. Though he hated Jack’s choice of vehicle for many reasons, he would admit, if only to himself, that they were always fun to drive. It was one of the only perks of this job, after Jack started skimming money off of his cut. He cast a surreptitious glance over his shoulder, and through the window of the bank he could see Nisha waiting patiently in the teller’s line, her hands folded neatly in front of her. He’d have to do something, and fast.

He tucked his hands in his pockets and hurried across the street, looking up and down it as he crossed. The direct approach was best, after all. 

“Hey, uh, sorry to bother you, but I think my battery crapped out. Can one of you pull a car around and give me a jump?”

The guards both looked around him, eyeing up his sports car. 

“That thing’s battery died?” Said the man with the cup. He was a thin gentleman, probably about Wilhelm’s age. He was greying slightly at the temples, and now that he was closer Wilhelm could see that his sunglasses were old and scratched. 

“I know, I don’t believe it either.” Wilhelm mumbled, doing his best to avoid looking past them and into the bank. “Really though, if one of you could pull your car around and give me a hand, I’d appreciate it.” 

The other man grumbled something under his breath, but took his keys out of his pocket and made for the lot around behind the bank. That was one of them dealt with. The sun continued it’s slow descent, painting the sky a brilliant shade of orange. Inside the bank, Nisha was speaking quietly with a teller, leaning in slightly, her forearms resting on the counter. He walked back towards his car, taking his hands out of his pockets. He stood near the hood of the car and waited for the security guard to pull in next to him, right as he saw Nisha walk out of the bank, holding a thick brown envelope in her hand. He’d have to time this right. He took the jumper cables from the man’s hand, hooking them to his battery. 

“Alright, I’ll just get in and give it a jump.” He said to the guard, getting back in the driver’s seat and putting his key in the ignition. 

“Aren’t I supposed to start my car?” The man looked confused, and irritated. Nisha opened the passenger’s side door, and got into the car. Wilhelm grinned.

“Let me try my way first.” He said, and turned the key, pulling his door shut with one hand. He turned in his chair violently, slamming his foot down on the gas pedal as he cranked the wheel, reversing into the parking lot before he sped off, still in reverse. 

“Wilhelm, the fucking hood is still up!” Nisha hollered, pressing the button to roll down her window. She took her half-finished coffee cup and lobbed it at the hood, cursing when it failed to budge it. Wilhelm took his hand from behind the headrest, bracing it across her body, leaning so that he could hold tightly to the door. She looked at him for a moment, before he unceremoniously slammed on the brakes and she flew forward, blocked by his arm. The hood slammed forward with a clunk as Wilhelm put the car in drive, speeding off down the road. The bank was soon behind them and Wilhelm laughed, watching out of the corner of his eye as Nisha slid a neat stack of bills out of the envelope. 

He heard sirens tailing and gripped the wheel, turning out onto a larger street, heading towards the drop off. He wasn’t sure if they would send the police after 2 grand in a brown envelope, but he didn’t want to find out. He sped down the street, the wind whipping through Nisha’s open window. Horns screamed. He left them far behind him.

He could hear Nisha’s laughter, but it seemed far away; He was alone with the road, now. Cars moved effortlessly out of his way as he wove in and out of them. Time stood still for a moment as the light changed, the world was quiet as he ran the red. Everything erupted into a cacophony of horns and shouts. He looked in his rearview. No red and blue lights, not yet.

He screamed through another red light, the sound of horns barely reaching him. He took a hard right. 

Now he heard sirens, and he heard them getting closer. The city streets were wide, and he veered into the leftmost lane. Another car was waiting for them not too far away, but he had to lose the cars tailing him first. 

He wove through the city, staring straight ahead. Nisha was asking him something.

“Should I get my gun?” She was looking out the window, her hair thrashing against her face. 

“No need, doubt they’ll shoot at some jackass who ran a couple red lights.”

A police car was approaching from the right, and he swore. He didn’t need two of them on him. The exchange point was only a few blocks away, he just needed to get there. 

“Hold on.” He said, slamming on the brakes. Nisha flew forward this time, though she held tightly to her chair. He pulled a sharp U-turn, leaving the cop car that was tailing them in his rear-view, driving down an alleyway before they had time to turn around.

He sped down a few more blocks, pulling into the underground parking lot where they were told to switch cars. He took the keys out of the ignition, opening the door and stepping out. Nisha grabbed her hat and her gun from the back seat, then followed, the two of them getting into a sedan parked a few spaces away. Wilhelm pulled out at a much more reasonable speed, leaving the parkade to the sound of distant sirens. 

“Looks like we’re in the clear.” He murmured, looking over at Nisha. She was looking in the car mirror, doing her best to flatten out her hair after it had been whipped around. 

“At least until we get back to Jack.” She said with a laugh, Tossing the envelope onto his lap. “Two and a half grand. He’s going to be furious.” 

Wilhelm sighed, handing the envelope back to her as they drove back to Jack’s lair. She set it down, and changed the radio station. It was only ever her. It had always been only her. He wanted…

He shook his head. He wasn’t allowed to want. They were coworkers, and she was Jack’s girlfriend. Most importantly, he realized, she had absolutely no interest in him. So it didn’t matter if he wanted to kiss her lips, or rest his hand on the small of her back. It was one more thing he would have to push down, one more thing he would have to avoid thinking about.

“Classic rock?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow, as he heard the opening bars to Highway to Hell wafting out from the car’s battered speakers. 

She shrugged, leaning back in her chair, her hat low over her eyes.

“I know it’s what you like best.” She said, and even though he couldn’t see her dangerous, fiery eyes, he knew they were staring right at him. His heart leaped, and all of the feelings he was fighting so hard to repress bubbled up, but only for a moment. He gripped the steering wheel ever tighter, the words he wanted to say caught in his throat, and he stopped the car suddenly as a light above them changed. He cleared his throat, coughed a little as he choked back his confession. He couldn’t do this, not to her. 

The light turned green, and they drove on in stagnant silence, the grim spectre of emotion grasping Wilhelm’s throat. He pulled into the parking garage and parked the car, sitting there in stunned silence, staring straight ahead. He was right back where he started. 

The warm, fume heavy air of the underground drifted in as Nisha opened her door, a single footstep echoing through the empty lot. She hung there for a moment as if suspended, looking out into the dimly lit parkade but still lingering in the car with him. 

“Are you coming, or what?” She asked softly, turning to face him once again, and this time he could see her whole face: Her sharp eyes and plump lips and slim cheeks. 

“I just… I need a minute.” He said, letting go of the wheel. His hands were stiff from his iron grip on itl, and he shook them out. 

“Worried about Jack?” She asked, sliding slowly back into the car, closing the door behind her. “Listen, I’ll tell him it was my idea. He won’t fire me over it.”

He sighed. Being fired by Jack would be… unpleasant. He had to fire people often enough for him to know. He shuddered a little, at the thought of her, crumpled and bleeding in the trunk of a car he would have to abandon, or drive off a cliff, or push into the river.

“No. Don’t do that. If he needs to take it out on someone, well, he can take it out on me. I don’t want to ruin what you two have.” He had to stop himself from spitting the words out. He wanted to ruin it, he wanted to pry them apart with his bare hands. 

She seemed to hesitate a moment, and she shuffled a little closer. What was that look on her face? He had never seen it before. She looked vulnerable, she looked nervous, and the sight of her would have brought him to his knees if he was standing. He had never seen her without her usual cool confidence, had never seen her as anything other than calm and collected. 

“It’s not all that great. I mean, he’s fine, he’s surprisingly good in bed, but it’s not like I wanna marry the guy.” She took her hat off and held it in front of her, using her other hand to dust it off. She set it down in her lap, and he watched as she fixed her gaze on it, her head low. Had he done this?

“I’m… sorry?” He managed, as he let out a breath he had been holding while watching her. The car suddenly felt very small, and before he could stop himself he reached over, putting one of his coarse hands on her denim-clad knee. He felt her tense under his touch, and he pulled his hand away quickly.

She turned, slowly, and when he met her eyes they were fire and brimstone, exactly as he remembered. A coldness filled him, and frozen in place, he swallowed. 

“Listen here, cowboy.” She started, and he felt fear, true fear, grip him. “Just because things might not be working out between Jack and I doesn’t mean you can just toy with a girl’s feelings like that. I understand that you haven’t got any, but let me put it in simple terms. Just cause I like you doesn’t mean I’m going to-” 

She froze, and tensed, her eyes going wide as if she hadn’t realized what she had just let slip under guise of threat. Wilhelm watched the gears turn in her head, sitting dumbly in the conversational passenger’s seat. She covered her mouth with both hands. 

“Oh fuck.” 

Wilhelm opened his mouth to respond, and she stuck her tongue into it, her claws sinking into his scalp as she gripped his hair to pull him in. Her kiss was hungry, powerful, and he felt himself falling into it, Everything beyond his body and hers fading into the dimness of the underground. 

She pulled away from him, for only a moment, and he stared at her with wide eyes. 

“We can’t do this, Jack will kill us.” He managed, the words coating the inside of his mouth, like the cigarette smell of her lips. He was holding her, his hands resting on her hips. She looked at him with dark eyes, and he melted from their heat. 

“You’re right.” She said, slowly letting her hands fall from his hair. “We have to go upstairs. He must know we’re here by now.”

Wilhelm nodded, placing her hat very gently back on her head, wiping the remnants of their kiss from his mouth; The back of his hand was coated in purple like a bruise. Reluctantly, they both stepped out of the car, Wilhelm with the brown envelope in his hands. He held the heavy stairwell door open for her, and they ascended in silence. 

“Took the two of you long enough.” Said Jack, leaning on the open door at the top of the stairwell. “This had better be fucking good.”

Wilhelm said nothing, handing him the envelope. He took in back to the table and tipped it out. His cold eyes lingered on the single stack of crumpled bills. 

“Is this supposed to be a fucking joke? Cause I’m not laughing, Wil.” His glare was frigid. Nisha stood next to Wilhelm, her hands on her hips. 

“There was security, Jack. We had to be more subtle than usual. The teller could only give me what he had on hand.” She said it confidently, and Jack fixed his icy stare on her as well. Wilhelm heard a siren blaring in his head. 

“Fine. Both of you get the fuck out of here. I’ll call you if I need subpar assistance.” He spat, and Wilhelm nodded solemnly. Nisha turned sharply on her heel and began to descend the stairs, and Wilhelm followed not far behind her, leaving Jack alone at the table to count his meager income. 

As soon as he heard the door click behind him, Wilhelm sighed. 

“That was close. Too close.” The stairs echoed with footsteps as they both headed downwards, the door to the parkade creaking open a flight below him. 

Nisha said nothing, walking towards his truck. She shook her head, pulling at the handle. 

“You don’t lock your truck?” She asked as it popped open, the cool anger on her face replaced, momentarily, by surprise.

“Nothing worth stealing in it.” He said as he shrugged, climbing into the driver’s side. “Besides, nobody ever comes down here but the three of us. What would either of you do with this thing?”

“Sell it for parts?” She quipped, a wicked grin spreading across her face.

“Please, you’d make even less money than we did this afternoon.”

She laughed, and tuned the radio, the smooth sounds of an old country song filling his truck as they resurfaced. The sun had almost gone down completely, the sky painted in deep shades of blue, a shred of orange light peeking over the horizon. The moon hung in a slim crescent above them, and the clear October night was peppered with stars. Nisha sang along quietly to the radio, tapping her foot on the floor.

“Where to?” He asked her, watching the road. Normally he would resent being a taxi service, but tonight he was happy enough at not being shoved in a trunk that it seemed a minor annoyance at worst. She sighed softly.

“I don’t care, take me anywhere. I don’t feel like going home yet.” 

“Do you live with Jack?” He asked again, cocking an eyebrow.

“I might as well, but I do have a place of my own. Haven’t been there in… months, really.” She admitted, leaning on the console, gazing past him, out the window. “Guess that’s why I don’t feel like going home. I wouldn’t have any food, or clothes, or… anything, really.”

“Well, I was just going to head home, but I can drop you off somewhere.” He looked at her, she seemed almost half asleep. 

“No, no, don’t go out of your way. Can I crash on your couch?” She looked up at him, and his heart skipped a beat. 

“Sure.” He said softly, reaching over to turn the heater down, as he suddenly felt rather warm. 

The rest of the ride passed in silence, and Wilhelm could see in the patches of light cast by the lamps that dotted the streets that Nisha was sleeping, whistling out a quiet snore. He took care to drive smoothly, to avoid potholes, to not honk his horn at the jackass in front of him. He slowly pulled the car into his driveway, and Nisha stirred as it slowed to a crawl, the hum of the engine stopping suddenly. 

He got out and opened her car door for her, offering a hand to help her out of the truck in her haze of sleep. She took it, carefully stepping onto the concrete, leaning into him as she braced herself against the cool night air. 

“So, this is where you live?” She asked, looking up at the place. It was an old, quiet looking house, with just enough yard that the neighbors felt far away, with just enough neighbors that she knew they were in a suburb. “No offense, Wil, but I pictured you living on like, an abandoned farm. Or maybe a really shitty apartment.” 

“This is where I live. Sorry it didn’t live up to your expectations.” He chuckled, unlocking the door and letting her step inside. He closed it behind them, kicking off his shoes. 

“And, er, sorry about the mess. Bachelor pad, and all that.”

“Shut up.” She said, shaking her head and leaning heavily on him, wrapping her arms around his torso, her head pressed up against his chest. Surely she would be able to hear his heart pounding in it’s cage, surely she would feel the heat of the blush appearing on his face? 

He tentatively wrapped his arms around her, one hand resting on her back, the other removing her hat and setting it aside so that he could hold her close, fingers combing through her soft hair.

“Hey… It’s alright. We lived, Nisha.” He couldn’t stop the smile as it crept across his face, the corners of his mouth upturning, just a little. She was warm, pressed against him, and he yearned for her to be even closer. 

“Yeah. Yeah, we lived.” She said softly, looking up at him, a small smile gracing her elegant face. Surely, he thought, she had noticed the color of his cheeks. 

Slowly, carefully, he moved his hands lower, letting them rest on her hips. She kept her eyes on him, and his head was aflutter, his heart swimming. Were they really going to do this?

He lifted her, and she wrapped her arms tightly around him, her legs following suit, the heels of her boots digging into the backs of his thighs. 

“Is this ok?” He asked, and she nodded. She leaned in for a kiss and he moved forward to meet her, gripping her ever tighter as they stood in the entryway of his home, intertwined. 

He walked slowly down the hall, stopping every so often to adjust his hold on her or to go in for another kiss. The guest bedroom was right next to his, and he set her down so that he could open the door. 

“You can sleep in here, if you don’t feel like taking the couch. I’d recommend the bed, personally. I’ve had the couch since I was 18.” He admitted, pushing the door open to reveal a tastefully, if sparsely decorated guest room, done up in clean white and grey. 

She smiled, leaning up against him.

“That’s real sweet, Wil. But I was hoping maybe I could sleep in your bed tonight.” Her words dripped like honey, warm and sweet, and he knew better than to offer to take the guest room. He swept her up in his arms, and she giggled, holding onto him for dear life. 

His bedroom door was open, and he carried her inside, setting her down on his bed. She looked around and he watched as she did, holding his breath. He had had no way of knowing what would happen tonight, and he cursed himself for not taking better care of the place. But then she looked at him and smiled, and beckoned him closer with one finger, and he all but ran to her side. 

“We really shouldn’t…” He started, trailing off as she began deftly unbuttoning his shirt. 

“You heard Jack, we were demoted. That means me too, y’know. I’ll be lucky if all of my stuff isn’t on the curb tomorrow.” She sighed, resting her hands on his exposed chest. “I need this, Wilhelm. I need you.”

He nearly moaned, biting back all of the things he wanted to say to her, all of the things he wanted to do to her. Instead, he carefully lifted up her shirt, his fingers grazing her warm, smooth skin as he went. Her bra was black lace, and he kissed her right above it as he lifted her top over her head, tossing it to the floor to join his own laundry. He kissed her collarbone, and up her neck, careful not to leave any marks. He kissed her jaw, and right under her ear, and she shivered, her body tensing for a moment before relaxing completely into his touch. 

“Nisha.” He whispered, his face millimeters from hers, the thick hair of his beard tickling her cheek. She squealed, her nails pressing crescent moons into his skin. “I need you too.”

She pulled at his shirt, easing it off his shoulders. He shrugged around a bit to help her, and it soon joined the growing pile of clothes on his floor. She slowly moved away from him, almost reluctantly, to kick off her boots. She unzipped her jeans, shimmying out of them and kicking them aside, and Wilhelm put his hands on her hips. Her panties were black lace as well, and he felt weak in the knees. 

She knelt on the bed and pushed him backwards, his back hitting the headboard. He looked up and her, and her fierce, hungry eyes were on him again. He leaned his head back, breathing deeply. He had to make sure he was better than Jack. He had to.

His thoughts ceased as Nisha began unzipping his jeans, her fingers brushing against his erection through grey cotton. He swore softly, though she appeared not to hear him. She hooked a finger in the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down agonizingly slowly as she leaned forward, laying down on her stomach in front of him. 

“Look at what we have here.” She all but purred, taking his cock in her hand and giving it a few gentle strokes. He bit down on his lip. 

She scooted forward, just a little, giving his head a lick, then two, before enveloping it in her mouth. Wilhelm moaned, gripping the bedsheets with the same white-knuckled intensity as his steering wheel. She was warm and wet around him, her tongue softly moving across his skin. She began to take him deeper, wrapping her other hand around the base of his cock, squeezing gently as she traced every vein with her tongue. 

He reached down and placed a hand on the back of her head, earning him a muffled moan as she bobbed her head, taking more and more of him with every dip. When he looked down her lips were just as smudged as the traces she left on his cock as she went. 

She moved away, a thin trail of saliva connecting her mouth to the tip of his cock, and she licked her lips, grinning a wicked grin. 

“How do you want it, big guy?” She asked, crawling in close, his head rubbing wetly against the fine lace of her panties. He could barely say anything, so he reached up and cupped her cheek, bringing her in for a sloppy and passionate kiss. 

He sat up, his hands lowering to grip her hips, and very carefully he laid her down on her back, lifting her hips towards his face. She locked her legs behind his head, and he leaned in towards her, gripping the lace with his teeth. Nisha moaned, his hands cupping and lifting her ass, his thumbs hooking in the waistband to help remove her thong. Once it was down to her thighs he ducked his head underneath, his beard tickling her thighs as he leaned ever closer to her. 

He started at her clit, kissing it, running over it with his tongue. He held her up, and she clenched her legs around his head, drawing him ever closer. She was dripping wet, and he buried his nose in her neatly cropped swatch of hair, inhaling the scent of her. He teased his tongue around her outer lips, and she whimpered, before he lowered her hips. She squirmed, and he chuckled, her legs unwrapping as he laid her back on the bed. 

“You bastard.” She managed, breathing heavily. Wilhelm leaned over, off the bed, fishing around in the drawer of his nightstand, swearing quietly. 

“Looking for one of these?” She asked, and when he looked back at her, she was smirking, holding a condom between her index and middle fingers. He leaned back against the headboard again, the sound of foil tearing breaking the silence of the room.

She straddled his hips, sliding onto him in one fluid motion, both of them moaning in unison as her fingers curled in his chest hair, his hands grabbing her ass. They moved together, grinding against one another to a symphony of sounds, Wilhelm grunting as he thrust up into her tight pussy, Nisha moaning as she rolled her hips, her head tossed back. 

“Wilhelm, fuck!” She screamed, holding onto him tightly as he leaned up to press kisses on her neck, her collarbone, her breasts. He held her tightly, bringing her hips down as he thrust upwards, his own moans muffled against her body. 

He cursed and groaned, her hips thrashing, her movements becoming more and more erratic, his own following suit. The headboard thumped against the wall, the bedsprings creaking beneath them. He could feel the rising heat, the shocks of pleasure rocking his body to its core, and he barely had time to warn her before he buried his cock in her as deep as he could, her body shuddering above him, her thighs clenched around his waist as she screamed through her own climax. 

He could hear her panting, somewhere, and when he opened his eyes she was there, laying snugly on his chest. Her fingers traced gentle circles on his skin, her eyes half-closed. 

“You ok down there, Wil?” She asked, the words hanging in the darkness, in the thick smell of sex. 

“Yeah. More than ok, really.” He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. “Are you?”

He felt her nod against his chest, and he smiled to himself, holding her tighter. 

“Was I…” He started, and didn’t know how to finish. Was I bigger than Jack? Was I better than Jack? Was I anything like you expected I’d be when you invited me back here?

“Let’s not talk about Jack.” She said, firmly, and he shut his mouth, the question slinking off, unasked and unanswered. Silence blanketed them, and both were sound asleep before either could break it. 

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks again to everyone who helped make this possible, to my two incredible artists, to my fellow authors, and to the coordinators of this event. Biscuits' artwork is coming soon!


End file.
